This invention relates to a dispensing apparatus for use with aerosol spray cans, and, more particularly, to a dispensing apparatus for intermittently spraying the contents of the cans.
The invention finds particular utility in those environments in which it is desired to dispense the contents of an aerosol can in response to movement of one member with respect to another member. For example, a two-part mold generally includes a stationary mold part and a movable mold part, and the mold is closed and opened by moving the movable part against and away from the stationary part. In the molding of many articles it is desirable to spray the surfaces of the mold cavity with a releasing agent to facilitate removal of the molded article when the mold opens.
The dispensing apparatus formed in accordance with the invention automatically sprays releasing agent into the mold cavity just before the mold closes. In some situations it is not necessary to spray the releasing agent during every cycle of the mold, and the dispensing apparatus is adjustable so that the releasing agent is not sprayed unnecessarily when it is not needed. The apparatus is adaptable for use with a wide variety of molding machines, and a special manifold, tubing and nozzle assembly permits the releasing agent to be sprayed at remote locations of the mold.